I'm just the idiot
by Suika Hitsugaya
Summary: Emma Hayes is a small girl that lives in Gotham. She's a superhero but according to her and others not a very good one, she falls in love with a man who barely notices her only when needed... But can she make anyone see the pain that she's going through? Rated M for possible violence and language!


**Not really sure where I'm going with this so please no flames! Read and review! I mad a few changes with age and a few other things!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or The Justice League! I do own my OC Emma Hayes!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_RING RING RING!_

_"_Ah what the- Oh crap I'm late I was suppose to be there a half hour ago!" The young girl jumped up out of her bed and quickly hurried towards the bathroom. The girl spent less then seven minutes to get ready. She ran out of her apartment and down the street her stomach groaned in protest. She didn't have enough time to grab breakfast 'Oh crap...' she thought holding her stomach . But she chose to ignore it till she got to the mountain.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" this was about the time the girl just came to her realization that she had forgotten her costume! 'Damn well that's going to be fun the only other one I have is in my room at the mountain! How in the hell am I suppose to get to it without being seen!'

Well this is going to be fun...

Emma's POV-

I have no idea how I have managed to get as far as I am in the mountain... I mean I may be a "superhero" but I'm one hell of clumsy one! I can't go one mission without falling on my face or just putting someone in danger... You would think for as quiet I am or as everyone tells me I am I wouldn't be so... Ungraceful! I at least had the common sense to cover my face with my hands... I can still remember the one mission where I got caught in a bomb and well I woke up with my mask not on me and I did not really try to hide that fact well given that I didn't notice until a very nice older superhero (Batman...Well sort of nice?) informed me before anyone else had gotten there... I can be such an idiot when it comes to common sense!

I sneak across the hall, my head was down I was almost there about to make it!

_BAM!_

What in the hell was that! I looked up. Oh crap... "Nightwing! Dude what's up?" Oh dear god I didn't want anyone to see how stupid I was to forget something as important as keeping my identity a secret! But Nightwing! And what did I just say to him! Seriously I think god is just trying to screw me over today!

"Kitten where is your mask?"

Now I know what your thinking Kitten really? Well when I first started with this whole thing I had no idea what a good name would be. So I was walking by a school yard one day and I saw this little girl who couldn't have been more than five. I decided what would be better then to have been named by some innocent little girl who didn't know me at all. So did. I asked her if there was to be a new hero anywhere what name would she wish for them to have. And the brat said Kitten. Now I don't mean that I hate the name its just that it makes me sound so childish but I stuck wit hit me being the idiot I am promising the little girl before hand that some day there would be a hero named exactly that! God I have a soft spot for kids that makes me keep the stupidest promises ever! But to have freaking Nightwing see this?!Life just wants to prove that it hates me!

"Well you see um...," I froze yeah see I may have known these people for a while now but I am the worst person in the world to have a conversation with!

"I was late this morning and so I ran out of the house and forgot it..." Did I usually sound this much like an idiot! Nightwing sighed probably disappointed in me... "Here I always keep an extra on me." I look up and he fits a black masks and the eyes were whited out. I smiled it may not be my standard purple mask with black eye but it was good enough to where while I was here. So I let my shoulders relax and stood up straighter. "Thank you." I said quietly. Okay maybe I went a tad bit overboard with the disappointed thing but really if you knew me you wouldn't question it! I turned away quickly and went to my room. It was dull nothing really covered the wall the bed spread was pink barely used. Ha this is just like home nothing really there either if you don't count the many Nightwing picture that I keep in a small tin box under my bed.

Now I'm not some creepy stalker girl okay? Its just that sometimes I needed something to remind myself that there are good things to look forward to and not to keep my mind on this constant road "why am I here? What could I possibly have that I need to stay here for?" But then there ids that constant reminder at the end of the day that he doesn't love me, he never even notices me! This is the first time in a long time that the man has ever talked to me! And he's what about 21? I'm fifteen! One of the youngest out of Young Justice! The only time I ever get to see him is when I'm over my mentor, Artemis's place they were friends... And I don't know why but he's just so cool, so strong, but then again he like a lot of other people ignore me like I'm not there! I don't think they trust me with something's but I can understand why... But its not like I couldn't try! I mean I've learned how to take care of myself! Hell I do take care of myself!

I shake my head to ride of those thoughts and head straight to the shower the run here mad me sweat! As I pull of the sticky clothing I cant help but notice and sigh at the scars and bruises that litter my skin... Really? The worst part is we're having a party tonight and I have to wear a strapless forest green dress! How could I hide the bruises on my back and shoulders!

Damn I've got to start being more careful!

* * *

**How was it? Review please! Yeah I changed a few things to fit the story. But I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
